Yu Yu Hakusho
by Rei tha foxmage
Summary: As Rei walks to school one morning, Her Friend, Devaka surprises her. Devaka isn't going to move to Japan, but her relatives are coming to town and they are bringing some friends.


Arrivals and Challenges

once the bell rang for classes to start, the teacher didn't come in as she usually did. She was outside the room talking to someone, which was weird because she likes to get started right away. After about ten minutes, she came in followed by a large group of people. "These are your new calssmates every one. Ok, this class has assigned seats... some of your classes may not assign seats, but this one will. Ok... Suiichi, you go sit at Rei and Devaka's Table... You may join them Hiei. Yukina, you and Keiko can sit with this table and Kuwabara... you can sit... hmm... there are no more seats at any of the tables... you can sit in that folding chair in the far corner, by yourself and observe the experiment we will be doing." At this... Devaka couldn't control herself and started rolling on the floor laughing. "Miss Sagi! What is so funny?" she yelled.

"Nothing, ma'am. It won't happen again."

"You're right. It won't. Switch places with Mr Kuwabara"

"But you can't!"

"Just watch me."

"But-"

"Another word out of you and I'll write you up!"

"Yes, ma'am."

As the teacher tuned her back, Rei studied the the new people. The one called Suiichi was a tall pretty boy with red hair that was longer than Devaka's; Hiei was a short, goth guy, with hair that seemed to defy gravity; Kuwabara was... well...he seemed to be staring at her shirt. SMACK He was a particularly ugly boy with Orange hair that looked like an 80's hair-do, he was taller than Suiichi; Keiko was a pretty girl with short brown hair, and Yukina... Yukina seemed almost scared to be here... She didn't seem to be like the wild type, and her hair was baby blue. Rei was so facinated with Yukina, that she kept glancing at her through the entire class period. One time, She managed to catch her eye and Yukina smiled.

After what seemed like hours, the class finally ended. "Jeez, Devaka! Why did you go and do that? I know it was funny, but now I am surrounded by men! Did you see what that Kuwabara kid did?

"That was hilarious! When you slapped him, the whole class started to stare. I can't believe the teacher didn't hear it!"

"She didn't have her hearing aid in today."

"When are you going to let me meet your mom? We have known each other for 10 years and I still haven't met her."

"Ok... I'll let you meet her after school today. Just come by my place... and this is where we part. See ya later!" she said as ahe walked away. Then, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Umm... can you help me, please?"

"Hi, Yukina! Sure. How can I help?"

"Umm... I don't know how to read english. Can you tell me what this says?"

"Sure. Let me have a look." Yukina handed Rei her schedule. "Looks like we have the same schedule. You can follow me to all of your classes."

"Thank you. I am most grateful."

"No problem. I was wanting to meet you anyway. I am Rei. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

They walked in silence until the got to their next class. "You know, you are going to have a hard time in this class if you don't know how to read. If you want, I can teach you after school sometime."

"Thank you. I will be very gratefull. Do you think you can teach me today?"

"Umm... sure! You can come home with me."

"Really? You are so kind, Rei."

"Hey! Yukina! Over here!"

"Hello, Yusuke."

"Who is your friend? If she hurts you in any way, tell me, so I can kill her for it."

"You will do no such thing. I could kick your ass any time I feel like it, you scrawny punk!

"Bring it on, Woman! I doubt you could do any thing damage to me!"

"Is that a challenge, Little Man?"

"Yeah! You pick the time and the place!"

"After school! at my house!"

"I'll be there!" he said and walked off.

Fuming, Rei walked into class with Yukina right behind. "Rei... You really shouldn't have picked a fight with Yusuke. He dangerous"

"Yusuke? Is that his name? I know I've heard it before. I just don't remember where..."


End file.
